1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cleaning pads and more specifically to a cleaning pad that can be easily mounted on the leg of a golf player and used to clean the head of a golf club while playing.
2. Prior Art and Objects of the Invention
When playing golf, the head of the golf club frequently becomes dirty requiring that it be cleaned. Having a towel or other device readily available, is not easily achieved. To maintain a golf course, various chemicals such as weed killer and fertilizer are applied which contaminate the head of the golf club. Towels similar in appearance to small hand towels are carried by golfers. The towels that are carried are generally used for the player's hands and if left on a golf bag or in a golf cart may not be readily available to the player. It has been common place for golfers to wipe the head of the club on their clothing, most usually on the leg of their slacks, or in the case of a putter in particular, to wipe the club off with their finger or hand and then wipe off their hand on their clothing.
Towels have been long used in the game of golf and such towels, which are most usually terry cloth towels, serve a wide variety of purposes. Golfers need to maintain dry hands to grip the club. When the head of the club becomes dirty, thus requiring cleaning, to use the same towel as used for the hands is not desirable in view of the amount of dirt often removed from the head of a golf club. If the towel is not readily available thus requiring the player to interrupt playing to obtain the towel, there is a decided chance that the player, as stated above, will resort to using his or her clothing to solve the problem of a dirty head on a golf club. Since frequent cleaning is important, to place the cleaning pad where it can be quickly and frequently used with minimal movement and no discernible interruption of the golf game, is very beneficial.
This invention provides a cleaning pad for cleaning the head of a golf club which cleaning pad is comfortable and conveniently worn by the player on the player's leg just above the ankle so as always to available to the player as needed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning pad for the head of a golf club which efficiently and conveniently permits cleaning while playing.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cleaning pad for the head of a golf club that is economical and reusable.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cleaning pad that can be comfortably worn on the leg of the player.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent of those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.